TT interviews!
by TTRenoventStone-Wilson
Summary: TThero's and villain's gets an interview from a pixie stick siffing,chocolate eating, and all around crazy hyper girl MWA! Created from a sugar rush gone wrong
1. Chapter 1: Let the Crazyhyperness BEGIN!

Time for INTERVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own the plot and my OC's

* * *

**Me:** Ok lets see here oh yes here we are *claps hands*

**Robin:** _*singing off-key*_ You spin me right round baby right round!!!!!

**Me:** ROBIN!!!!!!

**Robin:** RENOVENT!!!!! What are you doing here?

**Me: **Did you not see the sign it's an interview for TTHero's and Villain's!!!!!

**Robin:** Oh

**Me:** O….K…. First question sugar or karate?

**Robin:** Ummmmmmm karate I guess.

**Me:** Slade or B.o.E.?

**Robin:** Slade.

**Me:**_ *whispering*_ Of course he would pick Slade.

**Robin:** Excuse me?

**Me:** Nothing!!!! _*Sweat drop*_ Attack my sugar ATTACK!!!

**Robin:** O…..K…..!!!!!

**Me:** Ok next question me or Starfire?

**Robin:** O\\\O WHAT!!!!

Me**:** You heard me now PICK!!!!

**Robin:** I can't choose between to close friends!

**Me:** That's not answering my question.

**Robin:** _*whispering_* You.

**Me:** Um sorry I didn't quite catch that.

**Robin**_ *a little louder*_ you.

**Me:** I can't here you.

**Robin:** YOU I PICKED YOU!!!!!

**Me:** Awwwww That's sweet but meh heart belongs to Slade sorry.

**Robin:** _*sits in corner*_ T-T

**Me:** Well I guess that one is over. Tune in next time for SLADE!!!!

**Robin:** _*sobs even louder*_

**Me:** If you stop crying I'll give you a chocolate bunny.

**Robin:** I got over it now.

**Me:** Chocolate yaz can savez the world with it!!!

* * *

As you heard from the other me the next one is Slade so keep reading!

Review!! And you'll get the chocolate bunny too!!! [**hay that rhymed**]


	2. Chapter 2:Slade gets his girl a!

Pt. 2 comin up NOW!!!! On with the craziness!!!!

**Disclaimer:** What's with these things anyways I do not own the Teen Titans only the Plot and my crazy OC.

* * *

**Me:** Ok I here with……. WHERE'S SLADE!!!!!!

**Robin:** I'll get him *_walks back stage where we here muffled talking sounding like [please I don't wanna she's CRAZY and oh come on Robin]_ *

**Robin:** He says he'll do it but no glomping like last time.

**Me:** *_fold arms_* Fine I won't glomp him!

**Slade:** o\\\o Um hi Renovent!!!

**Me:** *eye twitches* Hello Slade. Well I better get on with these questions *_whispers_* my love.

**Slade:** O\\\O WHAT!!!

**Me:** First question Why are you only targeting one city when you could do much better?

**Slade:** I've tried other states in the 5th season. That's why you only seen a robot of me in that season.

**Me:** Ok that's another reason to hate the executives of Teen Titans.

**Slade:** And to think if they stayed on you would have met Rose.

**Me:** *_Loud squeals_* You mean that white haired little cutie you call daughter?

**Slade:** The very same and she seams to really like you.

**Me:** Remind me to put the executives on my list. Anyways next question why did you have that blonde hair she-witch as an apprentice instead of me?

**Slade:** *_sighs_* I knew you would ask that. Well you wasn't a titan then.

**Me:** So?

**Slade:** I seen her first.

**Me:** That leads up to my next question. Who do you like better Me or Terra?

**Slade:** Can I be honest and you won't cut, mame, shoot, bite, kick, punch, stab, scratch, est. me?

**Me:** Yes *twists fingers behind back*

**Slade:** Ok then my answer is…..is…

**Me:** Spit it out already!!!

**Slade:** *_picks a black and orange bag of the floor and gives it to Renovent_* you.

**Me:** You. Got. Me. A. SLADE. PLUSHIE!!!!! *_Faints in amazement_*

**Slade:** Um Renovent you ok?

**Me:** *_sings while hugging the plushie_ * I love you, you love me, lets go have a sugar party! With some cupcakes here and a pie over there! Lets throw icing in the air!

**Slade:** While Renovent is laying there dreaming about sugar filled things and me dipped in chocolate. I'll end the show/interview. Tune in next time for Reni's little friend Raven.

**Me:** Bwa*_Jumps on Slade and hugs_* My Slade!!!!

**Slade:** I knew this would happen sooner or later.

**Me:** Silence is golden but twinkes are yummy!!!!

**Slade:** You are so dangerously random!!!!!

**Me:** That how I'll rule the earth one day!!!

* * *

Yayz Slade got meh a plushie!!!!!!! Yet I will never stop glomping him!!! Oh well.

Review!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3:Raven requests her meds!

Ok let do this Pt.3 thang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I can't own the Teen Titans because my meds told me not to.

* * *

**Me:** Yayz I'm here with my best bud Rae Rae!!!!

**Raven:** I only agreed if you didn't call me that!!!

**Me:** Sorry Raven.

**Raven:** Better now ask your questions.

**Me:** Ok first question, why do you love tea?

**Raven:** Um my mom actually got me hooked on it at first I thought it was nasty.

**Me:** True that 2nd question, what's with all the blue?

**Raven:** My hero name is Raven and ravens are blue.

**Me:** ravens are black.

**Raven:** Oh well then its my favorite color.

**Me:** OMG I'm smarter that Raven _*jumped up on table*_ HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

**Raven:** _*blushing*_ Don't push it Renovent!!!

**Me:**_ *Sits back down*_ Sorry it's the sugar talking.

**Raven:** I thought you took you meds this morning.

**Me:** Weeeeeellllll um.

**Raven:** I'm telling Cy after this you know that right?

**Me:** Yes_ *whispers*_ if you can catch me.

**Raven:** What was that?

**Me:** NOTHING O\\\\O

**Raven:** O…..K…..then.

**Me:** _*singing*_ I get knocked down but I get up again!!!!

**Raven:** Ok now I'm really gonna tell him!!!!

**Me:** Final question how do you love the most Robin, Slade, or Beast Boy?

**Raven:** WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!!!!!!!

**Me:** It my question and I like it. Now PICK!!!!!

**Raven:** Ok I know I will never like Slade.

**Me:** _*whispering*_ You better not he's MINE!!!

**Raven:** O….K…. um I pick Robin.

**Robin:** YOU LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!

**Raven:** o////o WTF your still in here!

**Robin:** Ya Renovent paid me to guard Slade's cage.

**Raven:** Why do you have Slade in a cage?

**Slade:** Because she's CRAZY OBSESSED WITH ME!!!!!

**Raven:** I'm calling Cy.

**Slade:** Good! She needs to take her pills.

**Me**: Thanks he's my next person next time.

**Cyborg:** Renovent time for meds!!!!

**Me:** Catch me if you can coppers!!!!!! _*Runs out the door and down the hall*_

**Raven:** After her! _*she and Cyborg runs out the door and down the hall*_

**Robin:** Since Renovent is running for her hyperness' life I will end the Show/Interview.

**Slade:** I wanna do it!!!

**Robin:** No!! Your in a cage!!

**Slade:** Darn!!!

**Robin:** The next interview is for Cyborg her half robot half teen brother!!!!

* * *

Will Raven and Cyborg catch Renovent? Will Slade ever get out of that cage? Will the author ever stop being so awesome? Review to find out.


	4. Chapter 4:Cy Tcar Bee?

Here goes nothing CHAPPY 4 COMMIN UP NOW!!!!!

Props to: KickAssMidget and MissElectricCarousel for being the first two reviewers you two are AWESOME!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I owned the Teen Titans once then I woke up. XD

* * *

**Cyborg:** _*Waking up in cage*_ What the RENOVENT!!!!!

**Me:** You rang.

**Cyborg:** Why am I, Raven, and Slade in a cage?

**Me:** My hyperness hold me to do it. It wanted to live!!!!!!!

**Raven:** Renovent let us out!!

**Me:** No can do boo!

**Slade:** _*turns to Robin*_ I promise to be a better person if you unlock this cage and put Renovent in here.

**Robin:** Nope she said either I do this or she'll post a picture of me unmasked on the internet.

**Raven, Cyborg, Slade:** Harsh dude.

**Me:** Can I do my job NOW!!!!!

**Everyone but Renovent:** Sorry.

**Me:** Better be. Cyborg first question why are you so attached to a car?

**Cyborg:** Because I built her with all of my heart and soul.

**Me:** Why does the car always have to be a "her" why not a he?

**Cyborg:** Ummmm I've never thought of that.

**Me:** It's because you are in love with a car!!!!!!

**Cyborg:** o///o NO I AM NOT!!!!

**Me:** _*Singing on top of a table*_ Cy & T-car sittin in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!!!!!!!!

**Cyborg:** SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!

**Me:** _*Sits back down*_ Killjoy. Next question who do you like the most Bee, Jinx, Sarah, or Raven?

**Cyborg and Raven:** WTF!!!!!!!!!

**Me:** Come on Bro who's your main lady?

**Cyborg:** Bee. We started dating a few weeks ago.

**Me:** _*whispers*_ Should I tell her about the T-car mistress?

**Cyborg:** Excuse me?

**Me:** Oh nothing!! Tune in next time for Red X!!!!!!

**Slade:** If you catch him!!

**Me** What was THAT SLADE!!!!!!

**Slade:** _*Shrunk to toddler size*_ Nothing!!

* * *

Cool Renovent has powers over Slade!!!!!

Review to see your favorite character on my interview. But we already have

Robin, Slade, Raven, and Red X!!!

**Slade:** Any of the nice people out there PLEASE HELP ME GET AWAY FROM THIS CRAZY GIRL!!!!!

**Me:** Ahhhh Shut up!!!!

**Slade:** I'm scared.


	5. Chapter 5:Red X got voices too?

This Chapter is for KickAssMidget. Here we go!!

**Disclaimer:** I asked my therapist did I own the Teen Titans and she put me in a straight jacket for 3 years.

* * *

**Me:** I'm gonna eat me some chocolate!!!!

**Cyborg:** WHAT!!!!

**Me:** Nothing!!! _*pulls out a Kit-Kat bar*_

**Slade, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven:** NO RENOVENT STOP!!!!!

**Slade:** For all that it descent and sane PLEASE DON'T EAT THAT CHOCOLATE!!!!!!

**Me:** It's not just chocolate it goes good with regular coffee_ *hold ups the coffee cup*_

**Raven:** Renovent if you love Slade you would not eat the chocolate or drink the coffee until me, Cyborg, and Robin are in a safe distance.

**Slade:** YEAH!!!! Wait a minute WHAT!!!!

**Me:** I think 75 sugar packets and 4 espresso shots will do the coffee justice.

**Robin:** I think I'm gonna _*Faints*_

**Cyborg:** STOP WE'LL DO ANYTHING!!!!!!

**Raven:** Ya what he said!!!

**Slade:** _*sits on the farthest corner of the cage and prays_* I know I'm a bad man but even I don't deserve this. Just please prevent this girl from eating and drinking something that will make her more hyper than she is.

**Me:** Bring me Red X and I won't consume the caffeine and sugar.

**Robin:** I'll get him just don't consume anything

**Me:** You have 3 hours.

**Cyborg, Raven, and Slade:** Hurry up Robin!!!!

**Robin:** I'm going I'm going!!!!!

_*One hour and fifteen minutes later*_

**Robin:** _*dragging an unconscious body to a chair and removing it's belt, gloves, and boots*_ I got him and I unarmed him. We cool now?

**Me:** I guess so. WAKE IT UP MAN!!!!

**Red X:** What the? Where am I and why is Slade and two titans in a cage?

**Me:** Hay I'm the only one to ask questions here!!!!

**Red X:** Hello cutie. Why is a cute girl here and not on a date with me?

**Me:** Because I only love Slade!!!!

**Slade:** That's why I'm in the cage in the first place!! *whisper* and why are you hitting on my girl.

**Cyborg and Raven:** You do know we can still hear you right?

**Slade:** o///o

**Me:** CAN I ASK THESE QUESTIONS BEFORE I DRINK A RED BULL!!!!!!

_*Silence*_

**Me:** Thank you!! First question what caused you to steal the red x costume?

**Red X:** I plead the 5th!!

**Me:** You can't do THAT!!!!

**Red X:** For every question I don't like I can!!

**Me:** Fine. Why are you so awesome!!!

**Red X:** I plead the 5th!!!

**Me:** But it's a complement question!!!!

**Red X:** I know but the author has yet to see the D.o.F. movie.[Danger of Fangirls]

**Me:** NOW YOUR BRAKING THE 4TH WALL!!!!!

**Red X:** And that's why I'm awesome.

**Me:** YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!!

**Red X:** I don't have to people already know why I'm awesome.

**Me:** _*Hits Red X with a Random baseball bat and he is knocked out again*_

**Robin:** What in the world did you do that for!! _*putting Red X in the cage quick enough that no one seen the door open*_

**Me:** The voices told me to do it. They were pissed at Red X.

**Slade:** Oh NOW SHE HEARS VOICES!!!!!

**Cyborg:** If I get out of here your getting your meds forced!!!

**Slade and Raven:** And we'll help!!!

**Me:** That makes me want you in the cage longer and I was gonna let you out!!!!

**Slade:** Renovent I didn't mean anything I said now please LET ME OUT!!!!

**Me:** NEVER!!!!

**Red X:** How did I get it a cage and why do my head hurt?

**Slade:** You pissed Renovent off, she hit you in the head with a bat, and locked you in here.

**Red X:** Why?

**Slade:** The "voices" told her to do it.

**Red X:** I could tell. My voices said to leave but I don't listen anymore.

_*silence*_

**Slade:** IS EVERYONE ON THE SHOW/INTERVIEW CRAZY!!!!

**Slade's voices:** You know you can't say anything. You've had us longer than anyone!!!!

**Slade:** Now I have voices!!!!

* * *

Good job Renovent!!! No one brakes the 4th wall without my permission!!!!! Slade if you could?

**Slade:** Please review or she will do inappropriate things with me!!!!!

**Me:** You got that right!

**Slade:** _*Gulps*_ help me!!


	6. Chapter 6: CLONE?

I feel so loved right now!!!!

**MissElectricCarousel:** This will stay funny until people say chocolate is illegal for kids under 16!!!

**KickAssMidget:**_ *Slaps until you awaken*_ You can't faint now I've updated!!!

**RaeRox16:** _*cuts off chainsaw*_ Oh you where kidding good because I would have found you. Kidding I can't do those things anyways because the meds would kick in at the last minute!!! XD Thanks for the review though.

I thank all who review and for the people that read and don't review I thank you too but please tell me how I did good or bad its cool!!! Happy New Years from me to all of you!!!

**Disclaimer:**_ *puts right hand on a Slade mask*_ I Renovent swear on everything that is sugar and Slade that I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Me:** Hello and welcome to…..

**Everyone but Renovent:** TT interviews New Years Special!!!!!!

**Me:** Yep and we will start the year with a new guest. He's the TT green animal transforming supreme BEAST BOY!!!!!!!

_*Claps and cheers come from an unknown source as Beast boy walks in*_

**Red X:** _*whispers to Slade*_ Where's the clapping and cheering coming from?

**Slade:** If I have to guess right some real people asked the author to break the 4th wall or we all are slowly going insane.

**Red X:** I pick the 2nd!!!!

**Slade:** Me to the other one is too Renovent-like.

**Red X:** Can I change my answer?

**Slade:** We both will.

**Me:** Well if the hottie and the bad boy are done I would like to get on with the show!!!!

**Red X:** I knew you thought I was hot.

**Slade:** She called me hot you're the bad boy. If she wasn't she would have said evil mastermind.

**Red X:** Are you out of your mind!!!! She was talking to me!!!

**Slade:** Me!!!

**Red X:** Me!!!

**Slade:** ME!!!

**Robin:** ME!!!

**Slade and Red X:** O_o

**Beast Boy:** Why is two villains and Titans in a cage?

**Raven:** _*ignoring BB's question*_ Why do you care Slade?

**Slade:** o///o I… I don't it's um…..

**Red X, Raven, Cyborg, and Robin:** Slade and Renovent sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

**Slade:** O///O We do NOT nor never will EVER sit in a tree doing the word you guys spelled out!!!

**Me:** So you don't like me. T-T

**Slade:** No its not like that I mean I…….

**Me:** It's ok Slade really I'm cool with it. Anyways back to our NY special. First question do you like being the pointy eared jokester?

**Beast Boy**: It's kind of cool in some ways. Some people stare but I've learned it works good for Japanese girls!!!

**Me:** Coolness points for the ears dude!!!! Next question Dj hero, Guitar hero5, Assassin's creed 2, or all of the above?

**Beast Boy:** Renovent you know me too well. I PICK THEM ALL!!!!!

**Me:** I see you have good taste. Now the question we've all been waiting for. Who do you like the most Raven or Terra?

**Raven:** O///O

**Beast Boy:** Um I kind of didn't see that coming.

**Me:** No one ever sees it coming now PICK!!!!

**Beast boy:** This is a hard question but I will have to pick Raven. Not only is she gorgeous and smart, she is also wise and powerful!!

**Raven:** o///o You do know I'm right here right?

**Beast Boy:** Um now I do o////o

**Me:** I have a surprise for all of you guys!!!

**Slade:** What is it?

**Me:** _*glaring at Slade*_ You I'm ignoring. _*looking back at the others*_ I'm letting you get out of the cage.

**Red X, Raven, and Cyborg:** Yaaaaaayyyyyy Finally!!!!!

**Slade:** Wait a minute Renovent. What's the catch to this?

**Me:** Why does everything I do have to sinister to you?

**Slade:** Because that's how you are.

**Me:** You know what, I think the cage is better for now.

Red X, Raven, and Cyborg: _*Glares at Slade*_

**Me:** Beast Boy I got you a New Years present _*holds up blue collar*_

**Beast Boy:** It looks cool thanks!!! _*puts on*_

**Me:** HA fooled you!!!!! That is a transformer drainer!!!!

**Beast Boy:** I can't use my powers!!!!! Ah man!!!

**Me:** Robin if you could please?

**Robin:**_ *hits BB in the head with his staff and throws him in the cage*_

**Me:** Well I think that's that. Tune in next time for Jericho!!!!

**Slade:** Ah snaps not him!!!

**Me:** You are forgetting this is my……..

**Slade:** Um Renovent?

**Me:** _*Comes in and puts the clone in the closet*_ Clones can't live with them can't live without them.

**Everyone but Renovent:** THAT WAS A CLONE!!!!!!

**Me:** Yes. Even crazy hyper girls have to take a sugar brake!!!!!

**Everyone but Renovent:** YOU HAD SUGAR!!!!!

**Me:** Totally!!!!! ^-^ It was AWESOMETASTRIFFIC!!!!!!!!

**Slade:** Is that a even a word?

**Me:** It's in my dictionary so yes!!!!

**Slade:** Wait are you still mad at me?

**Me:** Mad at YOU? For what you didn't do anything.

**Everyone but Slade and Renovent:** Weeeeeellll.

**Slade:** _*whispering so Renovent can't hear*_ Please don't rat me out I kind of like her?

**Raven:** He said he likes you.

**Me:** Well why would I be mad at THAT!!!!!

**Cyborg:** He's shy near girls.

**Slade:** _*Glares at them but they glare right back worse*_ Ya I am very shy.

**Me:** Awwwwwwwwwwww That's cute!!!!!

**Slade:** _*whispering to himself*_ Thank god I got away with that.

* * *

_*Gasps*_ I can't believe Slade did that to Renovent but he'll get his! Review to tell me what I should do with him.

**Slade:** Please be merciful!!!!

**Me:** Don't tell them what to do!!! _*slaps him over the head*_

**Slade:** T-T


	7. Chapter 7: Fatherson problems

Ok first chapter of 2010 _*gets up and does a little dance*_!!!!!!!

**MissElectricCarousel:** I'm happy that you like my fic that much and brownies are a hard thing to be toped with!!!! With Jericho he will be in Robin's body most of the time so he can talk but I do have some things with just him silent!!!!

**KickAssMidget:** They will come out of that cage when my mom lets me lead a chicken army!!! XDD

**RaeRox16:** I LOVE THAT IDEA!!!!!! I will use it and it will be awesometastic!!!!

**Disclaimer:** My lawyers just in formed me I won the case of not owning the Teen Titans by pleading insanity!!! XD

* * *

**Me:** Well I looked over the recordings of my clone and found out what Slade did _*Glares at Slade*_

**Slade:** _*on his knees*_ I really didn't mean it Renovent!!!! Please don't hurt me!!!

**Red X:** _*In sing song voice*_ Your gonna get it!

**Slade:** Whatever you decide to do please let it be quick and painless!!

**Beast Boy:** _*whispers to Cy*_ You got that camera fixed yet?

**Robin:** _ *whispers* Y_a I don't wanna miss this!!

**Red X:** _*whispers*_ Me either!!!

**Cyborg:** _*whispers*_Ok its ready now!!! _*holds camera up*_

**Me:** I'm not the one who decides your fate our guest does!!

**Slade:** No please not him!!!! He hates me!!

**Me:** It's better than me. I was gonna take us to the closet!!!

**Slade:** I think I like the guest better.

**Me:** Ok then here's the coolest mute ever born JERICHO!!!!

**Jericho:** _*sit's and goes in Renovent*_

**Me/J:** Thanks Renovent!!! _*Goes back to normal*_

**Me:** Would it be better if you possessed Robin so I can ask the questions?

**Jericho:** _*nods then possesses Robin*_

**R/J:** Ok first before I answer anything why is my father in a cage?

**Me:** Because that where he belongs.

**R/J:** True.

**Slade:** Joey, I know I was the fault of you being mute but CAN YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!

**R/J:** Nope. I like that you are in a cage!!!

**Me:** So Jericho can I start the questions now?

**R/J:** yes you may.

**Me:** Ok first question what does it feel like to possess someone?

**R/J:** It's kind of cool. You can possess your worst enemy and humiliate them!!!

**Me:** Can you demonstrate to us?

**R/J: **Sure_ *goes out of Robin and into Slade*_

**S/J:** Look at me!!!! I'm a crazy maniac pervert who got his 2nd born son mute and targets little children in a Halloween mask!!!! Aren't I frightening!!!_*goes back in Robin*_

**Everyone but Slade:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

**Slade:** That was truly funny Joey. I'm shaking in laughter.

**R/J:** SHUT UP YOU PETTY EXCUSE FOR A MAN!!!!!

**Slade:** HAY!!!! You can't talk to me like that, I'm your father!!!

**R/J:** _*stands up glaring*_ Mom told me she had more than one lover that summer so I don't know if you ARE my father!!! I really do hope your not!!!

**Red X: **Ooooooooooo BURN!!!!!!!

**Slade:** WHY YOU LITTLE

**Me:** _* jumps on top of table*_WHOA THIS IS TTINTERVIEW'S NOT JERRY SPRINGER!!!!!!! _*Glares at Slade*_Plus we have to keep it K+!!!!

**Slade:** Well he can't talk to me that way!!!!

**R/J:** Ah shut the truck up!!!

**Slade:** WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN!!!!!

**R/J:** I said TRUCK not

**Me:** I SAID SQUASH IT DANGIT!!!!

**Red X:** Aw but it was getting good!

**Cyborg:** Ya!!!

**R/J: Sorry Renovent**_.*sits back down*_Its just I don't like him very much.

**Me:** Its ok he'll get his at the end of the show. Next question what kind of music do you like?

**R/J:** I love 90's grunge rock, pop, and rap.

**Slade:** I TOLD YOU TO NOT TO LISTEN TO RAP ANYMORE

**R/J:** _*stands back up*_ And I told you to STFU!!!!

**Slade: **_*thinks for a minute*_ I TOLD YOU TO WATCH YOUR MOUTH WHERE DID YOU LEARN THESE WORDS!!!!

**R/J:** From you dumba

**Me:** WE ARE IN A K+ STORY WATCH THE LANGUAGE!!!!!!

**R/J:** Sorry again.

**Red X:** Why does she always stop the fun?

**Raven:** Because if she didn't the story would be deleted and the author would destroy the earth!!

**Red X:** RENOVENT, RAVEN BROKE THE 4TH WALL!!!!

**Me:** Raven asked the author telepathically and she said yes. Now the last question I've heard about you going with Raven and Kole

**Slade:** YOU DATED HEROS!!!!

**Beast Boy:** You went with RAVEN!!!

**Raven:** You went with KOLE!!!!

**Everyone but Raven:** _*Stares at Raven*_

**Raven:** WHAT?

**Me:** Anyways before I was so rudely interrupted my last question is who do you like better Raven or Kole?

**R/J:** Ummmmmmmmm I kind of like _*whispers*_ Kole better.

**Raven:** What did he say?

**Me:** _*whispers*_Do you want to do a draw with this one?

**R/J:** _*nods*_

**Me:** Ok he picks them both!

**Everyone but Renovent and R/J:** HE CAN'T DO THAT!!!!

**Me:** My show my rules!!!

**Red X:** Oh this blows!!!

**Me:** Now that the questions are answered here comes the good part!!! PUNISHING SLADE!!!!!

**R/J:** Now this is my kind of party!!!!

**Slade:** Oh crud!!

**Me:** Since you're the guest you get to tell us what to do with him!!

**Slade:** Double crud!!

**R/J:** Well since he pissed you off and you like chocolate. I WANT TO SEE HIM DUNKED IN BOILING HOT CHOCOLATE!!!!!!

**Slade:** Now wait a minute, Renovent you wouldn't!!!!

**Me:** _*ignoring Slade*_ Jericho can you get out of Robin's body so we can do this?

**R/J:** Can do _*gets out of Robin*_

**Slade:** Oh come on!!!! Renovent, Joey?

**Jericho:** _*flicks Slade off and turns away*_

**Slade:** HAY!!!!

**Robin:** Did we find out what Jericho wanted to do with Slade?

**Me:** Yes. Do we have any hot chocolate left?

**Robin:** No Raven forgot to get some at the store.

**Jericho:**_ *Cursing in his head and looking on the floor*_

**Slade:** Thank you Raven!!!!

**Raven:** I think we can use melted chocolate instead!!!!

**Slade:** I take back my thanks!

**Me:** That's an even BETTER idea!!!!

**Jericho:**_ *nodding then smiling evilly at Slade*_

**Robin:** I think we have a large pit of boiling chocolate in here somewhere.

**Me:**_ *pushes a button and in the middle of the floor cuts in the two*_ Here it is!! Jericho get Slade!!!

**Jericho:** _*nods and possesses Slade*_

**Robin:** _*opens the cage and only lets S/J out*_

**S/J:** Ok lets do this!!!!_ *walks to the edge and gets out of Slade*_

**Me:** Bye bye Slade!!!! _*pushes Slade in*_

**Slade:** Oh My God this hurts!!!

**Me:** It should hurt for what you said!!! Robin pull him back up.

**Robin:** _*pulls Slade up with rope*_ He looks good enough to eat!!!!

**Red X:** LOL!!!!

**Jericho:** _*looks at Slade silently chuckling*_

**Slade: **_*muffled under chocolate*_Shut up.

**Me:** He IS good enough to eat!!!_*starts licking chocolate*_

**Everyone but Renovent and Slade:** Ooooooooooooo!!!!!

**Slade:** O////O Where are you licking at?

**Jericho: **………….*****_twitches eye in disgust*_

**Me:** On your arm !!!

**Slade:** Oh.

**Me:** Where did you think I……..Oh Slade you perv!!!

**Slade:** o////o Well I can't see so I thought

**Me:** No ewwwwww that's disgusting!!!! I would never lick your neck!!!

**Slade:** O////O Oh. _*Thinks in head*_ But I wasn't talking about my neck?

* * *

Oh Slade you dirty thinker this is a K+ story!!!! Anyways review!!!

**Slade:** Jericho what are you going to do with that bat?

**Jericho:** _*hits Slade in the privates and gives Renovent a note*_

**Slade:** _*grabs his stomach and weakly says*_ What does it say?

**Me:** It says that he is gonna stay but no cage and to tell you to go………JERICHO I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IT'S A K+ STORY!!!!!!

**Jericho:** _*Shrugs and gives Renovent the puppy eyes*_

**Me: **I can't stay mad at you. You can stay!!!!

**Slade: **_*looks up in the sky*_ Please give me strength to stay sane!!!!


	8. Chapter 8:I'M BAAAAACK!

I'M NOT DEAD!!!! I'm right here^-^. I know its been a long time but how can I disappoint my fans by stopping now. P.S. Blame my teachers [_banishment to the homework givers_]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans! If I did there would be** A.** Renovent in it **B.** still on CN and **C.** more smexy Slade time XDDD

* * *

**Me:** HAY AND WELCOME TO……..

**Everyone but Renovent and Jericho:** TTinterviews!!!!

**Me:** Well um who have I not interviewed yet? Guys and Raven can you give me some ideas?

**Robin**: You didn't do Starfire yet.

**Me:** I don't think I want to yet.

**Raven:** What about a villain since you did a hero last time.

**Me:** GREAT IDEA!!! But who?

**Red X:** How about Kitten?

**Robin and Slade:** NO!!!!!!

**Robin:** 0-o um Slade what did she do to you?

**Slade:** It was before the Titans formed. I don't like to talk about it.

**Robin:** Understood.

**Me:** _*smiling evilly*_ Ok lets have Kitten on!!

**Robin and Slade:** WHAT!!!! RENOVENT NO!!

**Me:** Jericho put Robin in the cage.

**Jericho:** _*nods then possesses Robin to walk in the cage and gets out to lock it*_

**Robin:** AW MAN!!

**Me:**_ *on phone*_ Hay Kitten!!! Ya they let me out for good behavior. So can you come on my show? Yes Robin and Slade's here why……. Kitten? Kitten?

**Kitten:** _*Barging in the room*_ ROBBY POO AND SLADEY POO YOU'RE HERE!!!!!!

**Me:** Um do you think its necessary to call Slade that?

**Kitten:** What do you care? You don't like him do you?

**Me:** o///o _*thinks back a while*_

**Kitten:** Well?

**Me:** No.

**Slade:** WAIT A MINUTE YOU DON'T!!!

**Me:** Not. Really.

**Slade:** But. But.

**Me:** But what I don't like you like that.

**Slade:** I do.

**Me:** You do?

**Slade:**_ *looking down*_ Yes.

**Kitten:** Oh well he's mine!!

**Raven:** I wouldn't have said that.

**Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin:** you got that right!

**Me:** _*pulls of vest*_ YOU SAID WHAT!!!

**Kitten:** You heard me he's mine!

**Me:** _*cuts her off by pouncing on her*_ HE'S MY MAN!!!

**Red X:** Cat fight!!!!

**Jericho:** _*covers eyes as fight gets bigger*_

**Slade:** Isn't someone gonna brake them up?

**Everyone in cage but Slade:** Were not going near that thing!

**Slade:** Why?_ *a chair flies to the other side of the room and brakes on the wall*_ Oh I see now.

_*A new girl runs in the room and brakes them up. She looks like Renovent but she's a little taller, has purple/green eyes, and blue highlights.*_

**Slade:** Who's that?

**Me:** Rachel why are you here?

**Rachel:** I heard things crashing from upstairs and why is some of the Titans, our brother, Slade, and Red X in a cage?

**Me:** Do I really have to explain?

**Rachel:** No I get it.

**Raven:** So your Renovent and Cyborg's sister

**Rachel:** Yes.

**Cyborg:** Rach can you get us out of here?

**Rachel:** I told you Renovent can only call me that and nope I do not want to look like kitten right now!

**Kitten:** Ah shut up!

**Renovent:** You do NOT tell my sis to shut up _*she feels a strange feeling in her hand and sees her fist on fire*_ Whoa?

**Cyborg:** When could you do THAT?

**Renovent:** I don't know.

**Slade:** I think you inherited a power.

**Rachel:** Ya remember our uncle can control the elements.

**Cyborg:** Oh ya I remember now.

**Red X:** Cool you're a pyro controller!

**Renovent:** Awesome!!! Well that's the end of my show that I really didn't do. Next time will be a surprise.

**Slade:** Didn't see THAT coming.

* * *

Awwwww Slade likes Renovent!!! Now we have a new person on the TT show MY SISTER!!!! [_Hi everyone ^-^_] Also review your favorite TT character and they'll be on the show I already have Slade, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Red X, Jericho, and an unconscious Kitten!!!

Review!!!


	9. Chapter 9:contest pt1

HAAAAAAAAY IT'S RENOVENT AND HER BIG SIS RACHEL!!!! _[Hi peoples!!!!] _Again sorry for not updating but it's the teachers' fault! I explain how writing these fics are educational and not wasting anytime at all but what do I get MORE HOMEWORK!! Thankfully the man upstairs didn't like that and made it snow so much that I had now 6 days to update!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. YET!!!

* * *

**Rachel: **WAT UP!!!! I'm Rachel and welcome to……

**Everyone but Rachel and Jericho: **TTINTERVIEWS!!!!

**Slade: **Where's Renovent?

**Rachel: **_*whispering to herself*_You would like to know.

**Slade: **Excuse me?

**Rachel: **Nothing! She's going to get the surprise guest.

**Robin: **Which is?

**Red X: **OH OH I know who it is!! It's Beast Boy!!!

**Beast Boy: **ARE YOU MAD? I'VE BEEN HERE SINCE INTERVIEW 6 GOSH YOU DON'T PAY BLOODY ATTENTION!!!

_*Silence*_

**Raven: **Ok, that, was creepy!

**Slade: **OMG since Renovent isn't here to balance the hyperness out everyone's OOC!!!

**Jericho: **Never seen that coming. _*puts hands to his mouth while others gasp in fear*_Did I just talk?

_*everyone nods*_

**Cyborg**: Like I'm totally freakin out over here and did I just say totally?

**Robin: **Come on Kitten lets make out!

**Kitten: **NO!!! I don't like you like that!

**Slade: **Where is the world coming to!!!!!!! _*lays in fetal position trying to suck his thumb*_

**Red X: **Um what's OOC and where's the nice girls at!!

**Me: **_*walking in with the surprise guest and sees the meltdown* _WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUBBLE STUFFED CHOCOLATE COVERED OREO SMORES IS GOING ON IN HERE!!!!!

**Rachel: **They are going OOC because the hyperness is unbalanced without you.

**Me: **I told you to be hyper!!!

**Rachel:**_*squinting her eyes*_I don't do hyper.

**Raven: **What she said in your face Cyborg!!

**Cyborg: **Like that was totally uncool unemo girl!

**Beast Boy:** Renovent is it? I suggest you fix this right now before anyone else goes off there bloody rocker!!!

**Me: **I shall but can we keep you British?

**Beast Boy: **fraid not love.

**Me: **Darn! Well how do we get them back to normal.

**Rachel:**_*reads a small book* _It says in the book of OOC you'll have to kiss the one who called out OOC first.

**Me: **Which is?

**Rachel and Beast Boy: **Slade.

**Me: **o\\\\o I think I seen this coming.*****_sighs* _Let him out Jericho.

**Jericho: **Can do _*possesses Slade and walks to Renovent then gets out* _He's all yours.

**Slade: **Um can the others kind of turn around?

**Me: **You heard him turn!

_*everyone turns around but Slade and Renovent*_

**Slade:**_*clicks off mask* _We will never speak of this again.

**Me: **Agreed _*leans in and softly kisses him* _

**Slade:**_*pulls back stunned* _I guess that's over right?

**Me: **Yes.

**Rachel: **If you guys are done sucking face we need to introduce the surprise guest!

**Me: **Oh ya I forgot! Anyways I was gonna make a contest out of the surprise guest.

**Slade: **What is the contest?

**Me: **Anyone who guesses who the surprise guest is will be on the next show and on the authors favorites list!!!!!

**Everyone but Renovent: **Sounds good!

**Me: **Well that's the end of my show/interview!!!! I'm Renovent!!!!

**Rachel: **And I'm Rachel!!!

**Me and Rachel: **BYE!!!

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW they kissed that's sooooooo cuteX3!!!! Remember the first reviewer who guesses is on my next chapter and on my favorites list!!! I will give three clues

1. Is a girl.

powers.

kind and nice.

**Me: **Slade and Rachel can you guys do the honors!

**Slade and Rachel: **Review and guess to win!!!


	10. Chapter 10:contest pt2

Hello all who love Teen Titans, sugar, and hyperness!!!!!! You all who have reviewed and guessed had wonderful guesses but there's only one who will win my contest. And the winner of 2010's TTinterview's first contest and the receiver of a guest spot and on my fave list is *Wicked drum roll*………… Wisdom Shadow!!!! Wisdom guessed Starfire and she was the surprise guest. Thank you all for playing and enjoy the fic!!!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Teen Titans the Cartoon Network executives would be in BIG trouble!!!! But I don't own them so oh well XD!!

[_Thoughts looks like this_]

* * *

**Me:** HAY PEEPS and I'm not talking about the marshmallow chicks either! I'm Renovent!!!

**Rachel:** I'm Rachel!!!

**Wisdom:** And I'm their friend Wisdom Shadow and welcome to!!

**Everyone but Jericho:** TTINTERVIEWS!!!!!!

**Slade:** Um who's the new friend?

**Me:** This is Wisdom Shadow you know the winner of my contest.

**Slade:** Oh well um congratulations then! ~^_^~

**Red X:** Good job dude gotta give ya props!

**Wisdom:** *_glaring_* My name's not dude.

**Red X:** ~0_0~ Sorry.

**Raven:** Wisdom is my kind of person.

**Cyborg:** Mine to.

**Beast Boy:** Wisdom's like the Real World Raven.

**Robin:** True true.

**Wisdom:** Thank you all. Now Renovent will we get on to reviling the secret guest!

*_silence_*

**Rachel:** Ok where's Renovent.

**Jericho:** *_gives Rachel a note_*

**Rachel:** Well at least she left a note. *_reads note_* Um Wisdom did you give her a chocolate factory.

**Wisdom:** Yes, why?

**Slade:** Oh dear. You've done it now!

*_A door opens_*

**Me:** Man ya'll need to check out that chocolate spa in the factory it works wonders. Oh ya I forgot STARFIRE!!!

**Starfire:** *_flies in with a half-eaten chocolate bar and says with a full mouth_*Yes friend.

**Me:** Time for questions and did you get me one of those?

**Starfire:** Yes I have brought you a yummy bar of late. *_tosses it to her_*

**Me:** *_catches it_* YAYZ *_takes a bite of half_* yum yums^-^ !!

**Wisdom:** Can I ask a question to Star first?

**Me:** Ya sure now let me enjoy my chocolate *_bites more off_*

**Wisdom:** So hyper *_shakes head_* Starfire are you ready?

**Starfire:** Yes guest who acts like Raven!

**Wisdom:** [why does everyone say that] Question one how do you fly to the speed of light?

**Starfire:** Oh that is easy *_explains to them all this way because the author is lazy_* And that's how you fly to the speed of light.

**Slade:** Awesome.

*_silence_*

**Slade:** What! I've always wanted to know how to fly to the speed of light.

**Red X and Beast Boy:** *_pointing at Slade_* NERD!!!!!

**Slade:** Am not! *_crosses arms and pouts under his mask_*

**Wisdom:** There is no point in childishness now hush!

**Slade:** But!

**Me:** *_eyes glow red and body goes on fire_*WISDOM SAID HUSH!!!!

**Slade:** *_shrunken to chibi size_* I'll be quiet.

**Me:** Better! Wisdom that was a great question!

**Wisdom:** Meh, I try.

**Me:** Ok then question 2 how did you get your powers?

**Starfire:** Um Renovent I would like to do the pleading of the 5th because it's kind of tragic.

**Red X:** WHAT!!!

**Me:** Sure.

**Red X:** Wait a minute!!!! I did that and you hit me upside my head with a bat!

**Starfire:** Renovent your not going to hit me with a flying animal are you?

**Me:** First Star it's not that kind of bat and second you ticked me off!!

**Starfire:** Now you're a small blood-drinking insect?

**Me:** *_facepalms face and sighs_*Star after the show we're going to have a little girl talk ok.

**Starfire:** Ok Renovent *_hugs really tight_* I haven't had a talk of girls in a while!

**Rachel:** Um are people suppose to turn blue-purplish?

*_Silence_*

**Slade:** Oh My Gosh Renovent can't breath!!!!

**Wisdom:** STARFIRE SHE NEEDS TO BREATH!!!!

**Starfire:** Oh *_Lets Renovent go_* Sorry friend I got how you say overexcited.

**Me:** *_falls out because of the lack of air_*

**Wisdom:** Someone needs to do CPR on Renovent.

*_Silence. Man this gets old i quit_*

**Wisdom:** Well who's gonna volunteer.

**All the boys but Cyborg:** *_Raises hand_*

**Raven:** Here we go again.

**Red X:** I should do it!

**Robin:** No way! I'll do it Wisdom.

**Beast Boy:** You just want to do it to make out with her Robin!

**Jericho:** *_Possesses Robin_*

**R/J:** Not like you don't want to!

**Beast Boy:** o////o I don't want to make out with her!

**R/J:** Sure you don't.

**Beast Boy:** I don't!

**Slade:** Wisdom may I do it so we can get on with the show/interview?

**Wisdom:** Yes you shall. *_lets_ _only Slade out_*

**All the boys but Cyborg and Slade:** WHAT!!! But he wants to make out with her to.

**Wisdom:** But he didn't act childish and asked politely.

**Rachel:** Wisdom's right you know

**Me:** *_Wakes up, cracks one eye, and sees Slade leaning near her face_*[OMFG!! OMFG!! OMFG!!!] *_closes eye and lets Slade do CPR for 5 minutes_* I'm awake gosh!

**Slade**: Well you was out for 5 minutes *_whispering_* on purpose.

**Me:** 0///0 ***whispers*** How did you know?

**Slade:** *_still whispering_* I saw your eye crack a little and I don't think people do that while there unconscious.

**Me:** o////o heh heh well!

**Wisdom and Rachel:** Well can we get on with the show/interview new lovers.

**Me and Slade:** o////o ok.

**Starfire:** I'm sorry Renovent.

**Me:** It's ok Star. You got excited and I can understand it. Also some of it came from the sugar high of the chocolate.

**Starfire:** Well are you gonna do the interview [Heh it rhymed^-^]

**Me:** I'm gonna end it here for to day. I'm pooped and I need more chocolate. I'm Renovent!!!

**Rachel:** I'm Rachel!!!

**Starfire:** I'm Starfire!!!

**Me, Rachel, and Wisdom:**o-0

**Wisdom:** So very hyper *_shakes head_* And I'm Wisdom!!!

**Everyone but Jericho:** AND THIS IS TTINTERVIEWS SIGNING OFF UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!

* * *

There you go Renovent fake it to make it!!!!! Again thanks everyone for guessing!!!

**Backstage**

**Wisdom:** I've had a good time on your show/interview.

**Rachel:** Thanks and we had a good time with you too. *_looks around_* Where's Renovent?

**Wisdom:** I think she went in there come on. *_grabs Rachel and goes to the door_* Should we go in?

**Rachel:** Yes. Yes we should. *_opens door and drags Wisdom with her_* Why are the lights out? *_feels on the wall until she feels a light switch_* Ah here it is! *_turns it on_*

*_Four screams at once_*

**Wisdom:** Oh my!

**Rachel:** RENOVENT! SLADE! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!!!!

**Me and Slade:** Um. Nothing. *_smiles weakly_*

**Rachel:** Were you guys making out!?

**Me and Slade:** Yes.

*_silence_*

**Wisdom:** Well I never seen this coming I think. I 'm gonna go to my own dimension now ok. *_teleports to a place unknown_*

**Rachel:** Well do you two have anything to say for yourselves.

**Me and Slade:** *_Starts making out again_*

**Rachel:** OH I GIVE UP!! *_Storms out_*


End file.
